


Christmas Lights

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Magic, Clueless lesbians, F/F, Fluff with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: 17 year old Emma gets caught vandalising public property and has to do community service. That's how she ends up working in the annual Christmas holiday season soup kitchen run by the famous Mills Family. It’s also where she meets the Mills’s daughter; Regina (prompt).
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some Swanfire, but Swan Queen endgame of course. Mentions of homelessness. I have never been homeless so I hope I do the issue justice.
> 
> Some yearning, clueless lesbians and a dash of christmas romance. 
> 
> There are some parts of this fic which are not as detailed as I would like but for a variety of reasons it just wasn’t going to be feasible. I do hope you enjoy anyway. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Emma's teeth chattered and her hands shook as she pulled the rough, dirty blanket around her- a gesture more than anything, she had become numb to the cold long ago. She took a look at the street she would call home, at least for tonight. 

She’d been living on the streets for about a year now, having run away from yet another foster family. Life was tough, especially now the weather was turning and the nights are drawing in, but at least she knew what to expect. She expected the looks of pity, the looks of disgust - that’s if people even bothered to look at her. She expected to move to a different alley or shop front each day. She expected to be awoken by the screaming sirens or the thundering feet. Here people didn’t pretend to be people they weren't. They don't smile until they got their first paycheck from the government. It was hardly pleasant though so when a charming young boy promised her a way out, and a warm(er) place to sleep, Emma knew it was probably a trap, she also knew that it was a risk she had to take. 

Neal was exciting, he made her feel alive. He made her feel wanted. He made her feel loved. Love is a weakness. She knew that now. It had started off with small things, stealing an extra pack of food that was only going to be thrown away because it was past its sell buy date, shortchanging. It wasn’t right, but in this world you gotta do what it takes to survive. Then Neal introduced her to his friends, she started to feel uncomfortable. Neal was different with them, gone was the soft spoken reassurances, replaced by crude remarks and over eager laughter. She put up with the jeers and the looks, because at least it was warm, and there was usually some kind of food. Neal started doing jobs for them, and again she didn’t ask questions, she stashed a bit of the money away - something told her that she’d need it at some point. She didn’t see it as stealing - Neal always said that what’s his was theirs. He was in trouble. That much was clear from the panicked look on his face. 

“Em I need your help” he pleaded

“Neal you promised I wouldn’t have to get involved,” she countered. 

“I know, I know and this will be the only time. I promise” he said

She didn’t believe it, but what choice did she have, he was the one person that had stayed. 

“Fine”

“Thanks Em. I have a case of watches, I need to move them, I need you to be the distraction. Take this can and do your best artwork, i’ve seen the scribbles you’ve done. They’re good.” 

“You want me to vandalise property while you move some stolen watches” Emma said incredulously. If that was his best plan they were both screwed. 

“Yes. Just think of yourself as the next Banksy or something”

She shook her head and grabbed the can. Jail would mean 3 regular meals a day. 

///

This was ridiculous, but what the hell, she started drawing a rough outline and before she really knew what she was doing she realised it was a swan. Real subtle Emma. It looked boring and she knew that didn’t really matter, still she added a crown. Swan Queen. She liked the sound of that. 

It wasn’t long before the sirens blared and the police were shouting her name. 

///

Regina lived a life of luxury. She had everything she could ever want or ask for. Her parents were the CEOs of Mills Marketing - who handled the digital marketing from brands like H Samuel to Gucci. She was lucky, she knew that. She was also stuck. Trapped. Her life was not her own. Her mother controlled everything and it was suffocating. She was 17, next year she’d be an adult, and her mother still barely let her leave the house without a chaperone, unless it was for school. 

She was also lonely. She had  _ friends _ \- Queens of Darkness as they were affectionately known. Mallory, Ursula, Ella, and We were great. They’d bitch about school, discuss the latest vogue magazine for hours but they came from the same world as Regina. The difference was that they felt like they belonged in it. Regina couldn’t wait to escape it. 

Cora Mills was a hard woman to love, she saw no room for emotion, for vulnerability, business was half about money, half appearance. In other words, fake it until you make it. Part of that appearance though was social justice- pathetic, waste of time, stupid milenials as she referred to it at home. 

Her father, Henry, was completely the opposite. He was kind, open minded.

Still to be successful these days the youth needed to support your business model and that meant giving back. Mills Marketing had opened a soup kitchen for the poor unfortunate souls (Cora had wanted to call it that- Henry and Regina had vetoed that idea emphatically) a few years ago and it has proven to be very popular. This year one of their regular volunteers had dropped out - they’d have to put a plea out for more - not a hardship and something many do gooders would respond to, especially in the run up to the festive season. 

“I’ll do it” Regina says, announcing her presence. 

“No Regina, volunteering there, its beneath you” Cora replied

“Mother” Regina exclaimed, “I have to think about universities soon, and in order to stand out at Oxbridge I need more than my family name and good grades.” 

Regina had no desire to go to Oxbridge, both were world leading universities - but they were a continuation of the same old world, she wasn’t going to tell her mother that. 

Cora contemplated it for a moment before begrudgingly agreeing, “I suppose you make a point dear, but your studies come first” 

Regina took it for the win that it was “Thank you mother” . 

///

It was her day in court. She’d barely slept, tossing and turning all night, convinced that they were going to lock her in a cell and throw away the key. 

She spoke to confirm her name and to tell the truth, and nothing but. The charges were read out, and as advised by her lawyer she pleaded guilty - apparently it was my boyfriend’s idea wouldn’t get you any leniency. 

Emma was never one for pity but she listened to the patronising and degrading speech with a reproachable smile on her face. Listened to being a loose term - all she could really hear the thumping of her heart. 

“100 hours of community service at Mills Shelter & Soup Kitchen and meetings with the parole and policing board every week for the next 3 months. If Miss Swan fails to meet either of these conditions she will be summoned back to court and face a jail term of at least 6 months”

She thanked the judge and then looked out into the courtroom, to find someone to hug, to cry on. No one. She had no one and suddenly her relief morphed into sadness. 

///

Deadlines before Christmas should be illegal. Half the class are ill, the other desperately trying to avoid getting ill. Your brain was in how many days left until I really have to go christmas shopping and no one gives a shit at what the nth term is. Unfortunately Regina Mills could not fail this test, and by fail her mother of course meant anything less than an A. She muddled through the test and though not her favourite subject she was confident she’d done enough to succeed. 

3pm finally arrived and Regina hurried to pack her school bag, it was her first day at the shelter and for some reason she was excited. 

///

In all the emotions surrounding her sentencing Emma hadn’t initially focused on why she knew the name Mills, but as she made her way to the soup kitchen - at least she might get fed, Neal was many things but at least he had meant that she was never alone, she remembered why she knew that name. Mills Marketing, were one of the biggest digital marketing companies in the business. The CEO Cora Mills also had reputation, and not a pleasant one, she was known for being judgemental, cold hearted and well a witch. Emma hoped she wouldn’t be here, she could and often did deal with judgemental arseholes but she needed this to go without a hitch, and not having to deal with Cora Mills would make that a lot easier. 

///

Regina knew she was privileged, knew she was rich, knew she had more than a lot of others but she also considered herself to be socially aware. Walking up to the soup kitchen and shelter entrance and seeing the queue outside she began to realise she might be wrong.

///

Emma took a deep breath, she was where she needed to be (and not just because breaking it would mean jail), and walked into the kitchen. She was supposed to report to someone called Granny. 

It didn’t take her long, as an elderly energetic lady greeted her with a warm smile - “You must be Emma” 

“Yes” Emma replied, her voice wavering slightly more than she would like. 

“Eugenia, but everyone calls me Granny.” 

“Now I’ll run through the basics (quickly because there’s a lot of hungry people) I’m just waiting for the other newbie”

Emma cocked her head at that, was there someone else here on community service? 

Her question was answered to the negative when she heard a sultry, if nervous voice

“Granny” 

“Regina my dear, you need to stop growing” 

Regina as in Regina Mills. This could not be happening. 

“Regina this is Emma, Emma this is Regina” 

The introductions were perfunctory, the two girls had just spent the last 5 minutes staring at each other. 

“Hi”

Granny chuckled to herself, nothing like a little bit of Christmas magic to get two lovebirds together. That would have to wait ...for now. 

“Right the rules:

  1. We don’t judge anyone
  2. Don’t be late (unless you have a reason I know about)
  3. Smile
  4. What happens in the Shelter and Kitchen stays in the shelter and the kitchen. “



It seemed simple enough and the girls nodded, eager to get to work and get to know each other. 

For your first shift you can both be on hatch duty, be kind, listen but don’t dilly dally we have a lot of people to feed. 

The next couple of hours were spent dishing out the food, smiling at the patrons and ensuring them that they didn’t need to give them anything (just for them to sit down and enjoy the meal). Emma wished she could tell them she understood but thought it would look false so decided against it. 

As the shift drew to a close it began to get quieter- the spaces in the shelter for the night and others eager to get somewhere, anywhere to stay for the night. 

“Where do they go” Regina questioned, not realising she’d said it outloud until it was too late. 

“A friend’s sofa, car, floor if they’re lucky...a tunnel, bench, store entrance if they’re not” Emma said matter of factly. 

Regina turned to face the blonde, not entirely surprised of her admission, she had seen the way she had looked at the people all evening, understanding in her eyes, but she was still shocked by her bluntness. 

“You lived on the streets?” she asked. 

“The only reason I still don’t is because the courts had to put me up somewhere” Emma huffed, she didn’t mean to be rude, she’d opened the floor up to this, she just didn’t expect people - especially Regina to understand. 

“Courts”

At that Emma didn’t know whether to laugh or scream “Are we suddenly playing 20 questions or am I missing something” 

“Sorry” came Regina’s sheepish reply. 

“No No I’m sorry, I just don’t like talking about it, about me, but you know Granny’s rules so here goes: 

Hey I’m Emma, 17, orphan since birth, foster care runaway, shoplifter and homeless, pleasure to meet you” 

“Regina, also 17, heir to Mills Marketing, spoiled rich kid who only ever sees her mother when she wants something, privileged and trapped in a world she doesn’t want to live in. Lovely to meet you too” 

There was a silence, not awkward, but not comfortable either before Regina laughed “20 questions would have probably been more fun” 

“Definitely… I would say we still have time but I have a curfew so tomorrow (you are here tomorrow aren’t you?” Emma replied. 

“I have a curfew too...guess we aren’t that different and yes I’ll be here tomorrow” 

“It’s a date” Emma said without thinking

Regina blushed

“I...I didn’t mean it..I” 

“You are adorable when you’re nervous dear, but I know what you meant, see you tomorrow” 

Both girls left with a smile on their faces and their minds abuzz with millions of thoughts. 

///

As Emma turned the door handle to the loft, she was surprised to see Mary Margaret, her guardian still up- as a teacher she usually crashed by 9. 

“There’s some cocoa on the stove” she mentioned, a little too casually. 

It was weird their relationship, MM as she liked to be called, had a Snow White like character to her, she was friendly, overly happy, but she was the first person Emma had met in a long time that genuinely seemed to care. She wasn’t just in it for the self gratification of helping lost souls or the money. 

“You seem happy” she said

“Says the person who is eternally happy” Emma replied snarkily

“Cheek” MM returned. “I just meant that you are a lot happier than I thought you would be after community service”

“There were a few surprises” 

MM smiled, Trust was still something new and alien to Emma, but she hoped that Emma would tell her in time. 

///

“You’re Late” 

“Good evening to you too mother” Regina retorted. 

“Don’t be so cheeky. I knew letting you go to that kitchen was a bad idea” 

“Mother, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be cheeky, going to that kitchen wasn’t a bad idea, it was informative of me to see what people go through and we agreed it would look good.” 

Cora hummed, as close to conceding as Regina was going to get, so she took the win for what it was and dutifully went to bed.

///

Sleep eluded both of them, both thinking and overthinking their interaction. 

///

The next morning came and despite her stinging headache, a symptom of her lack of sleep, Regina practically leapt out of bed. 

“You’re cheery this morning” her father noted

“It’s Friday” her reply.

“I don’t think that’s the only reason mija but you’ll tell me in time” 

///

Hours morphed into days morphed into weeks and both Emma and Regina felt like they were walking in the air, each shift they spent the last hour or so talking about anything and everything, planning their lives - their futures somehow brighter, simply enjoying each other’s company. There was something there, something more than just friendship but both were too scared to say it, afraid that it would ruin this. 

///

“MM” 

“Emma” 

“I met a girl” 

MM laughed, so Emma was finally admitting what she’d known for weeks. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma groaned. 

“I may have already figured that much out” 

“You did, how?” 

“I know I haven’t known you long but I know what happiness looks like. So who is she? When can I meet her?” 

“Regina and I don’t know the weekend maybe” 

MM just nodded, she had thought about questioning whether the Regina in question was Regina Mills, but knew if she did Emma would doubt herself and the budding relationship” 

///

Mercifully Cora was not home when Regina returned from the kitchen. 

“Daddy” she said hesitantly as she entered the lounge

“Yes mija” 

“There’s a girl” 

“Is there now” a glisten in his eye. 

“You knew” 

“I didn’t know, suspected yes, but I don’t think until tonight even you knew” 

Her father really did know her too well

“Who is she” 

“Emma Swan, she works at the Kitchen too.” 

“I’d guessed that’s where you met and…” 

“And she is the most beautiful, loving, kind person I’ve ever met. She’s been through so much and she still has so much love.” 

“So what’s holding you back” 

“I’m scared. Scared she doesn’t feel the same way. Scared that even if she does feel the same we’re too different” 

“Mija, everyone is scared of falling in love or falling for someone, but if you’re scared that just means you want it. Now the other thing, about being different, that doesn’t matter, your mom and I are polar opposites and despite your doubts at time, we love each other dearly, we have our arguments, but we get through them because love - love is the most powerful magic of all” 

Regina was still not entirely convinced, but she wanted her father to be right so she nodded. 

///

The next day they ended up tiptoeing around each other, their usually flowing conversation was stilted, their smiles awkward. 

By the third hour Emma couldn’t stand it any longer. “Have I done something to upset you Regina” her tone colder than she would have liked. 

“No of course not, why?”

“We’ve barely said a full sentence to each other and that’s not like us” 

“I guess” 

“So” Emma prompted

“I’m scared because I like you Emma, I like us, and I don’t want to ruin what we already have by wanting something more” 

Emma laughed.

“What” Regina sighed exasperated. 

“I like us too Regina, and I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing where this goes” 

Hallelujah they heard behind them 

They turned around to see Granny behind them. 

“Now that you two are official can we stop with the pining and get back to work” 

Both girls laughed but nodded their heads, and returned to ladeling the soup - considerably happier than before. 

///

Emma was never one to fuss about what she was wearing- a plaid shirt and skinny jeans and suited her just fine so far, but Regina always looked dressed to the 9s. She needed to look amazing. 

“Honey, Regina doesn’t care about what you wear” MM said, coming to rescue her spiraling daughter. 

“I do” 

“Emma the last thing you care about is clothes”

Turns out MM was right, Regina didn’t care what she was wearing, if the way she couldn’t close her mouth was any indication. 

MM smiled, Emma was growing so much, and even though she wasn’t her child she couldn’t be more proud. If she took photos to hopefully embarrass these two at a later date then well she could keep a secret. 

///

The next few weekends were spent going around the city, walks in the park, making snow angels - something neither had done before. 

A christmas movie marathon - the cause of their first argument - Emma’s favourite being Home Alone, Regina’s being Elf. 

That was also their first kiss, as the credits of The Polar Express rolled, and they realised their night was nearly over. It was perfect, magical. 

There was Christmas Karaoke - Regina neglected to tell Emma she could actually sing, Emma still won that round because let's face it you aren’t supposed to be good at Karaoke. 

Ice Skating was an experience, Regina hated it - apparently she had control issues (she conveniently fell on Emma when she suggested that). 

Everything was going well, too well, Emma thought but she pushed it down, it was about time something truly good happened to her after all the shit. 

///

It was the following Monday when their bubble popped. 

When Emma arrived at the soup kitchen she noticed the change in the atmosphere immediately. Never in the 6 weeks she had been coming had it been tense, awkward, stressed, everyone here genuinely wanted to help, spread a christmas cheer and make the world a little brighter. 

“Granny” she asked concerned, Granny looked like she was going to have a coronary. 

“Mrs Mills and her crew are coming” 

Oh. 

Before Emma could ask what she meant by her crew meant Granny had disappeared. She looked around for Regina, she was nowhere to be seen. 

///

Regina had just nipped home before heading to the kitchen, she was excited she’d seen an ornament, a delicate glass swan Christmas Tree decoration and immediately thought of Emma. They’d shared a lot and Regina knew that this was the first Christmas Emma would be having in a long time. 

Her happiness was short lived. The penthouse was abuzz with activity. Regina wasn’t aware of an event today. 

“Mother” she queried

“Oh good you’re here” Cora appraised

“I’m just leaving for the kitchen, just getting changed” Regina said, she didn’t have time for antics tonight. 

“Your outfit is set out on the bed” 

“What” 

“My, our TV and Social Media team are following you today, as part of our advertising campaign. We talked about this, remember. Now go change” Cora said dismissively. 

Regina definitely did not remember talking or agreeing to this. She had said that it would look good, purely to get her mother to agree to her helping out, she didn’t think her mother would take it further, she never usually listened to her. Of course this would be the one that her mother would make an exception. 

Resigned to her fate she got changed, and put on her best smile, already working out how she was going to make this up to Emma, to Granny. 

///

Regina was late. Regina was never late. Emma hoped she was okay. 

Her thoughts were answered when Regina turned up smiling, dressed in her Sunday best, and followed by her mother, cameras and were they reporters. 

Emma snorted. 

How could she have been so fucking stupid. 

This was all some ad campaign. 

The rich girl goes to help all the poor homeless people and do some charity work. It's tried and tested. Pulls at everyone’s heartstrings. 

She had honestly thought Regina was different, but clearly she was an accomplished actor as well as everything else. 

///

Emma’s face crushed her. 

It wasn’t even the flick of anger, the hardened eyes - glistening with unshed tears, it was a disappointment. 

She needed to tell Emma that it wasn’t a lie, but she couldn’t not with all these cameras around her. 

Granny, Granny didn’t even dignify her presence. 

She understood. She did. 

It still hurt, she thought people weren’t supposed to judge, had hoped they would know her better than this. 

///

Emma smiled until her jaw ached, just because Regina had screwed her over didn’t mean these people needed to see it. Plus she genuinely did enjoy the work, it was rewarding, it had given her a purpose. 

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling and the kitchen shut for another night she looked towards Granny, a silent question of Can I go home and cry now, greeted with a nod. 

Just as she reached the door she heard

“Emma I hate her too today, but never late hate cloud our other emotions, especially for those we love. Cry, punch your pillow, do whatever you need tonight (legal of course) but tomorrow chin up, because this will work itself out” 

Emma doubted it but smiled, one last smile. 

She was not usually someone who sought comfort from other people, it had never been something readily available to her, but that night on returning to the loft she went over to MM and just hugged her and let herself cry. 

“Regina’s not thought who she was ...or rather she is exactly who I thought she was ...I just don’t know mom” 

If it was any other time both of them would over analyse the use of that word but as it was they both just needed that Emma needed comfort. 

///

Regina was silent all the way home, humming absentmindedly when her mother needed a response. She was happy, a blessing in disguise she supposed, she’d gotten her footage and was proud of her daughter. It had cost her how much though. 

She just wanted to sleep so when she heard the creek of the door she shouted go away. It was her father. 

“Mija, what happened” 

“Mother shot a christmas advert at the kitchen today, I was centre stage, paraded around, Everyone hates me. Emma hates me”. She sounded pathetic but she didn’t care. 

“Oh my darling. I’m sorry your mother is not the most tactful person. They’ll forgive you” 

Regina doubted that but she needed to sleep and cry and hate herself for a little bit. 

The next day she didn’t go to the kitchen, she knew it was cowardly and wouldn’t help, but honestly she wasn’t sure she could deal with all their disappointment. 

///

Emma naively hoped that she would turn up at the kitchen and Regina would already be there, an apologetic smile on her face and them maybe just maybe they could work through this. 

No. 

///

Knowing she had to show her face at some point Regina dragged her feet to the kitchen the next day. 

She started to apologise to Granny but the old woman was having none of it. 

“I know that stunt was your mother, for the most part, Other people don’t. Make it up to them” 

Regina feeling like she had just been told off by the headmistress nodded and went in search of Emma. 

///

“Gracing us with your presence today, your majesty, or did they need more footage?” 

Regina deserved that. 

“Emma” 

“Not now. I’m pissed and I can’t do this in between serving customers” she replied. They needed to talk, she didn’t want to

They continued in an awkward silence. 

Their shift ended and they both turned to each other, neither wanted to start the conversation. 

“I’m sorry” Regina said, taking the leap, “ I know how it looked, I know I should have protested or done something, but that girl the other day, that wasn’t me, or not who I want to be. It’s just hard, I crave my mother's attention, my mothers praise, it’s addictive to me. I threw you and everyone here under the bus to look good for my mother and I hate myself for that. I I love you Emma. I love coming here. They’re the only times I can be free.” 

“I believe you, I do,” Emma sniffed, trying not to cry. “I just don’t know how to move past this. I trusted you, trusted you to be different, and you did what everybody but MM has done and threw it back in my face. I have been treated like nothing but a show pony for my whole life. The foster kid. The orphan. The criminal. The kid people pity. Those cameras yesterday, with you in front of them, that was a slap across the face. I love you, and I want us to get back to where we were, but I need space, I can’t do us right now.” 

“Okay Okay I can give you space, I just” 

“I know” Emma said sweetly. 

///

The next few weeks were spent staring out the windows watching the snowfall, willing for a Christmas miracle. 

It was spent by alternate shifts at the shelters, each of them contemplating leaving notes, but they weren’t kids and they were supposed to be giving each other space. 

It was spent watching films alone, missing that familiar warmth of the other person. 

Missing each other, dreaming of kissing each other. 

Strolling through the Christmas markets, trying and failing not to remember that they were going to come here and give each other 1 hour to find each other christmas presents. 

Emma still bought her one, why she didn’t know, but it was perfect, decorate your own crown christmas tree ornament, They’d have made too much mess, laughed at how childish it was. It would still take place pride of place on the small tree that stood on the hatch of the kitchen. 

///

It felt like Christmas Eve before Emma could even blink and whether by a twist of fate or a scheduling change by a certain Christmas Fairy they both ended up working at the kitchen together. 

It felt eerily like their first meeting, awkward but both awe struck by the beauty of the other. They smiled and got on with their job, soup replaced by a mini Christmas dinner. Conversation flowed and if there was ever a time to forgive people it was Christmas. 

The old decrepit speaker creaked to life and the familiar tones of Rod Stewart filled the room. 

Smiling softly at each other they linked their hands and sang about taking a cup of kindness. 

**_For auld lang syne, my jo,_ **

**_for auld lang syne,_ **

**_we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_ **

**_for auld lang syne._ **

**_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!_ **

**_and surely I'll be mine!_ **

**_And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_ **

**_for auld lang syne_ **

Both of them wiped their tears from their eyes as they sheepishly placed their respective presents underneath the tree. 

The Swan and the Queen took pride of place on the tree

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the fact that this is short and for any mistakes. I have recently started my teaching career and things have been full on, that coupled with writer's block and just general self doubt have not been the most conducive to writing. I hope you enjoy nonetheless and I wish you all a very happy holiday season.


End file.
